Various conventional electric motor assemblies have been proposed wherein a stationary brush mounting plate is secured within the motor housing by means of screws, rivets or the like. Electric motor assemblies of this type have been disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 60-121940 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 62-6831.
The prior electric motor assembly is shown in FIG. 8 of the present application wherein a stationary plate 3a of plastic material which supports a brush 31a is secured to the housing 2a by means of screws P passing through the outer peripheral portion 300a of the plate. Thus the brush 31a is held and maintained in the desired position relative to the commutator. However, the stationary plate 3a is very apt to be broken when a tightening force is applied to the screws P. Furthermore, the peripheral portion of the plate 3a is subjected to very high temperatures which will further weaken the plate in the vicinity of the screw connections. Due to the extra assembling steps involved in securing the plate to the housing by means of the screws, the production costs for such an electric motor assembly is rather high.